


Drunk tribe

by Penislicker3121



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penislicker3121/pseuds/Penislicker3121
Summary: Since Chloe makes Lucifer vulnerable maybe  he could get drunk in her presence . And  since when he was a kid English was in a language maybe you could start to forget it .—Set around season two— this was a stupid idea that came to mind don’t judge me





	Drunk tribe

Ella has been Chloe for a second tribe night for a while and now she has finally gave in. Chloe found a Sitter for Trixie and was semi-excited for the night , but she would never admit it . She was told that Linda and Maze will be there too but at the last minute right as Chloe was about to leave she was told Lucifer , dan , and Amenadiel would be there too . 

This was sure to be a fun night ...  
Chloe I knew that Lucifer would try to get her to drink or do stupid stuff . She shouldn’t be doing this but yet she was . 

Lux was oddly calm for a Friday night Chloe thought while walking over to see Linda Drinking with Maze. She sat down as maze practically yelled  
“ Finally I thought you would never come “

“Yeah, well I’m here “ argued Chloe 

“ Come on Chloe , Lucifer made sure all our drinks are free “ said Linda 

As the girls drank a bit Ella and dan showed up . They talked for a bit about random stuff that they probably wouldn’t remember in the morning .

“Sooo, let’s play a game “ said Ella

“ Please no “ argued Chloe not wanting to get too drunk

“It will be fun Decker “ 

As Chloe was about to say something Lucifer jumped into a seat next to her bottle of rum in hand .  
Amendiael next to him, wearing his regular three-piece suit . Great the brothers where here , maybe Chloe could get some embarrassing stories of Lucifer out of Amenadiel. Thought Chloe 

————————————————————————-

About an hour later they where all very tipsy but still not drunk . Ella was saying stupid stuff , Chloe was trying to be responsible , maze was trying to teach Linda how to use a knife , Dan and Amenadiel where talking. And for the first time in a while with Lucifer was quiet . 

He had Been drinking the most and probably very drunk by now unlike the rest of them . 

“OKaY “ A very tipsy Ella said  
“Let’s tell embarrassing childhood stories “ continued ella

“Ooo I got a good one about Luci “ announced Amendiael 

“ this better be good “ dan said 

“𝙋𝙚𝙣𝙚 𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙪𝙢”Lucifer drunkenly Said  
( translates in to shut up prick in Latin )

“What??” Said all the humans 

“Great now he’s so drunk he’s forgetting English “ maze said annoyed 

“What do you mean he forgot English isn’t that his first language , I mean he has an English accent “ dan said 

“𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙖 𝙣𝙚𝙗𝙮𝙡𝙖 𝙖𝙣𝙞 𝙟𝙖𝙯𝙮𝙠𝙚𝙢 , 𝙠𝙙𝙮𝙯 𝙟𝙨𝙚𝙢 𝙗𝙡𝙮 𝙫𝙮𝙩𝙫𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙣 "  
( translate into English wasn’t even a language when I was created . In Czech)

“First Latin now Czech what’s next “ maze said 

“ how many languages does he speak ?” Asked Chloe 

“ all of them “ Amendiael answered 

“ how can he speak all of them “ Ella asked

Before anyone could answer Lucifer spoke up  
“ 𝙤𝙫𝙫𝙞𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙤 𝙞𝙡 𝙙𝙞𝙖𝙫𝙤𝙡𝙤 , 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙤 𝙩𝙪𝙩𝙩𝙚 𝙡𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙪𝙚 "  
(Translate into I am the devil of course I speak on languages In Italian )

—————————————————————————

Since that night dan , Chloe and Ella tested out if he can really speak all languages. And without a doubt every language which they asked him to speak he spoke it fluently .

**Author's Note:**

> This was a stupid idea that came to mind  
I got this idea from a Jane the Virgin episode 3x13 Where at Petra speaks Czech when too drunk .


End file.
